


Little Wonders

by kendokao



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendokao/pseuds/kendokao
Summary: Chichi is eating more, which means Goku is eating less. This could be a problem.A glimpse into the early days of Goku and Chichi's marriage.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Little Wonders

The first thing Goku notices is the change in appetite.

It starts late one night, after he and his wife(!) have gone to bed. He is awakened by Chichi’s persistent tugging on his pajama top as she insists that she needs a basket of apples RIGHT NOW. Confused as he is, he still recognizes that tone, and besides, he’s too groggy to argue, so he gets up. When he doesn’t find what he needs in the kitchen, he ventures a short way down the river that runs past their house, until he reaches a large apple tree. He returns bearing an armload of the red fruit and watches in amazement as Chichi devours every last piece. Moments later, she is curled up contentedly next to him, while he spends the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, wondering whether he’ll have to do this on a regular basis.

A couple days later, Chichi prepares dim sum for lunch. Mountains of steaming delicacies cover the kitchen table. Halfway through the meal, Goku reaches for a bao, only to realize Chichi has eaten the entire platter herself. His face scrunches into a pout. He _always_ offers her more before polishing off that much bao, and every time she answers with some remark about “ladylike portions.” Some lady, hmph.

After a week of eating less because Chichi is eating more, Goku decides it’s time to ask some questions. He thought he’d finally gotten the hang of all her habits in the five months they’d lived together, but maybe he’d have to adjust.

He comes home from a fishing trip, all set to inquire about it while she prepares his catch for dinner. But instead of finding her in the kitchen like he expected, he follows the sound of retching and spots his wife hunched on the floor beside the toilet, face paler than usual.

Oh, so she’s been eating funny because she’s sick? he asks.

Not exactly, Chichi pants.

And that is the day Goku learns he will be a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this little bit that apparently never saw the light of day while digging through old files. Enjoy!


End file.
